


Белые лилии

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Rimming, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Снейп решает продемонстрировать Гарри свою способность владеть языком не только на словах. Гарри это определенно нравится. Но не все так просто.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Белые лилии

##  [grassisgreener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassisgreener)бета

##  [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame) автор

— Ноги раздвинь пошире, — говорит Снейп и с улыбкой смотрит на Гарри. Улыбка у него недобрая, дьявольская, больше похожая на злорадную ухмылку. Но Гарри ему верит, раздвигает ноги, давая доступ к паху, и смотрит, смотрит жадно, ненасытно, как Снейп наклоняется, медленно вбирает в себя его член и начинает сосать. 

Он не торопится, двигается размеренно, ритмично, только иногда его язык дразнящими движениями проходится по головке, уздечке, стволу, заставляя Гарри хватать воздух ртом. Снейпу это нравится, он крепко держит задницу Гарри, не давая ему отстраниться. И продолжает ласкать, сосать, дразнить, пока не доводит почти до пика. 

Снейп понимает, что Гарри уже на грани, и внезапно отстраняется. Он заглядывает прямо в глаза, ухмыляется, а потом опять наклоняется. Гарри думает, что он сейчас снова возьмется за член, но Снейп приподнимает его задницу и смотрит хитро, как-то плотоядно на его анус. У Гарри перехватывает дыхание. 

— Постой, ты же не будешь… — спрашивает он шокированно и получает ответ, но не словами — действиями. 

Снейп чуть наклоняется и касается языком прямо того самого места. Гарри задыхается от ощущений и, хотя лежать ему неудобно — Снейп держит его задницу на весу, — Гарри наплевать. Все происходящее настолько неожиданно, шикарно, что он не может сдержаться, стонет в голос, почти кричит. 

Через пару минут ласк Снейп опять отстраняется на мгновение, тихо хмыкает, а потом снова наклоняется к нему. Парой движений он ласкает анус, а потом вдруг проникает языком прямо в задницу, заставляя Гарри замереть на миг и тут же бурно кончить. 

— Черт! — кричит Гарри, задыхаясь от новых ощущений… 

...и просыпается. 

Весь день сон не выходит из головы, хотя Гарри старательно о нем не думает. Наконец, измучившись, он снова покупает огромный букет лилий и несет его на кладбище. На черном граните рядом с именем «Северус Снейп» они смотрятся лучше других цветов.


End file.
